


Stubborn

by ferrousdraconis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Don't Ask, Intersex Character, Intersex Vanitas, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, baby's first abo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousdraconis/pseuds/ferrousdraconis
Summary: Vanitas scowls and pushes Ventus further against the mattress, but his grip is shaky and his breath comes out in short pants.It’s time for his heat again, and the prospects aren’t looking good.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Vanitas is intersex in the way where he has a dick instead of a clit. If you'd like the scientifics behind it then use Google I'm not a teacher smh.

“Vani, don’t make this so difficult.”

 

“Fuck you Ventus.”

 

“But that’s the problem? You keep fucking me when it’s supposed to be the other way around.”

 

Vanitas scowls and pushes Ventus further against the mattress, but his grip is shaky and his breath comes out in short pants.

 

It’s time for his heat again, and the prospects aren’t looking good.

 

Vanitas whines and pushes the dildo in and out of his leaking slit, aching for release. But of course what his stupid omega instincts want is his Alpha’s hard cock inside him instead. The Alpha in question reaches to cup his cheek. He turns his head away and pushes the dildo as deep as it will go before starting to stroke his own member, moaning as a smaller hand joins his. Ventus looks at him the same way he always does when this happens. Sadness. Pity. Vanitas can’t stand it, and closes his eyes as he leaves him to his ministrations. But he knows that no matter what he does he’ll be hard and horny for at least a week.

 

Great.

 

His attention is refocused as the hand on him stops. He looks down to Ventus and sees a new fire in his eyes. He folds his arms under his head, spreading his legs for him and oh  _ gods _ , the scent. He wants to sink into that scent, onto it, ride his Alpha until they both come screaming. But no, not today, not ever. These instincts were stupid and wrong and  _ why _ couldn’t it just be the other way around. He loved dominating Ventus, tying him up and fucking him hard until he couldn’t sit right. But still, he is still technically an Omega, and Omegas were supposed to be sweet and small and want nothing more than 50 pups inside them. Like his stupid brother.

 

Unlike Sora however, he has dignity and drive and-

 

Ventus’ cock is let into the open air and Vanitas’ mouth  _ waters _ .

 

He closes it and scowls at him in a way that would usually be menacing. Right now it just looks like naked desire. Ventus is sweaty, and his tip is covered in precum that oozes from his slit. It takes every ounce of willpower for Vanitas to lick his lips instead of that sweet, sweet liquid. As it is, Ventus sees the motion and looks at him again, and there’s that fire like dancing sparks. If tended well it could be a blaze. Vanitas wants nothing more than for it to consume him, swallow him whole and leave him burnt.

 

“Vanitas,” Ventus says, and his voice is almost as desperate as Vanitas feels, “ _ please. _ You can just suck me off if you want but something,  _ anything _ .” 

 

His words pull the hair-trigger that kept him back and he almost launches forward to lick up Ventus’ shaft, to feel him, taste him. Vanitas is quick to get to the tip, taking it into his mouth to suck up every drop of fluid on it. A moan sounds from each of their throats in turn as he takes in more, messily devours Ventus’ cock until it almost makes him gag. He tries to pull back, but there’s a hand in his hair gently keeping his head in place. It’s a suggestion more than anything, even a plea. He could easily lift up, put his clothes back on, and pretend like this didn’t happen. 

 

Instead, he lets Ventus’ hand guide him lower until his dick hits the back of his throat. Instinctively he swallows around it, and the sound Ventus makes has Vanitas doing it again. The hand grips tight into his hair and he feels his dick twitch, his walls tighten. They’d never done this before, Ventus always respecting his wishes to top in every sense. And they enjoyed it immensely. But now, and maybe it wasn’t just the heat talking, Vanitas felt like he’d swindled himself out of something good. Something nice. 

 

He starts to move up and down the shaft, movements inexperienced but enthusiastic. His hands move to Ventus’ thighs, nails digging into the soft skin there. If he could cum right now he already would’ve. As it is he’s so close that it hurts. Ventus, on the other hand…

 

Suddenly Vanitas’ mouth is stretched wider as Ventus orgasms, still deep down his throat. The hot, thick liquid gushes straight into his stomach until he feels full to bursting. This was better than a dildo, better than squirting and making Ventus lick it up. Gods, did all Omegas feel this good doing this? What exactly was he denying himself for? Stubbornness? Pride? Either way, it was over now.

 

Either way, he wasn’t finished yet.

  
  


He pulls off, but only after sucking every last drop of cum down his throat. The sound it makes, and Ventus’ answering whine, almost make him want to do it again. The thought of it alone makes him clench around the dildo he only now realizes is still inside him. He takes it out, barely feeling the large knot exit as he processes the taste in his mouth. It tastes the way Ventus smells, like open plains and starry skies. It tastes like the wind, as cheesy as it sounds.

 

He wants to share it.

 

Vanitas moves up Ventus’ body, leaving nips and kisses in his wake. The Alpha is still looking dazedly at the ceiling when Vanitas blocks his view to press their lips together. Ventus responds all too quickly when a tongue is slipped into his mouth along with a coating of his own release. Vanitas makes sure to spread it to every corner of him, letting his Alpha taste himself along with Vanitas’ own musk and licorice.

 

They make out for what could be an eternity, scents mixing more intimately than ever before. Vanitas only pulls away when he’s satisfied that he’s gotten the taste from his tongue and onto Ventus’. They’re both out of breath now, and he sees Ventus’ pupils blown wide as they stare at each other.

 

“Well,” Vanitas starts, his voice hoarse, “you asked for it.”

 

His Alpha seems to come back to himself, licking his lips with a look of wonder.

 

“That was so good… Holy heck Vanitas that felt so good. Is that what it feels like when I do it?”

 

Vanitas almost laughs. Almost. The mood here is too good to ruin like that. Instead he gives a sly grin.

 

“Would you like to know what else feels good?” he purrs. Ventus’ eyes widen further.

 

“I-is that okay? I mean, this is a pretty big thing already, and you’ll probably be fine for a while, so a-are you sure?”

 

Vanitas looks at him flatly before moving to straddle his thighs. One hand goes to trace over his Alpha’s dick, which is already starting to perk up again. 

 

“Do I look unsure?”

 

Ventus shakes his head quickly, never looking away.

 

“Good. In fact,” he says, stroking him harder, “I think you’ve been cheating me a bit Ventus.”

 

Ventus looks suitably puzzled. Vanitas presses his lips into Ventus’ stomach.

 

“You know, if you’d told me how good it felt I would’ve done this a long time ago.” he murmurs. Ventus seems almost despondent until Vanitas speaks again.

 

“But it doesn’t matter now. We’ll have plenty of time to discuss this  _ later _ . Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He kisses just under Ventus’ belly button.

 

“Good. Now either put your hot cock in my pussy or I’ll do it myself.”

 

His Alpha doesn’t respond for a moment before clearing his throat.

 

“It’s kinda, hotter if you do it yourself?” Ventus squeaks, pitch rising with every syllable. He’s fully erect in Vanitas’ hands now, his own dick throbbing. He simply cocks an eyebrow.

 

“So you’ve thought about this. Another thing to discuss. But not now.” he replies, raising himself over Ventus’ cock. Ventus nods, face in his hands.  It takes a second to position himself right, but Vanitas manages to get the tip poking between his folds and into his entrance. Slowly, carefully, he lowers until it’s all the way inside. 

 

If having Ventus in his mouth was heaven, this was nirvana. The feeling of warm, warm skin instead of unfeeling silicone makes him let out a long moan that only gets louder as he takes more in. There’s so much, almost too much, but not enough for his instincts, for him. This was no longer a duty, a chore, this was pure pleasure. 

 

When he finally sits lightly on his Alpha’s pubic bone he’s already come once. There was no shame in it really, with how close he was before, and it does make for a good bit of extra lube. There was also the sensation of feeling Ventus’ dick pulse inside him as his walls tightened, which made both of them let out undignified noises. Moments later Vanitas starts to move, pulling up a bit before sitting back down with a wet squelch. A few more times and he’s getting bolder, hungry and ready to please them both. Every time he rocks forward he takes Ventus deeper, harder, until he’s riding his cock in earnest. His Alpha has a fist in front of his mouth, trying to block out his sounds. His eyes are screwed closed.

 

That won’t do at all.

 

Vanitas pulls himself up to the tip again, successfully gaining Ventus’ gaze. Vanitas looks him straight in the eye as he slams down, hard.

 

The fist proves no use as Ventus screams, almost spasming inside him. Vanitas grins down at him. Mission successful.

 

“Ah-ah, Vani I’m gonna come, oh gods I’m gonna come ah-” his words dissolve into gibberish when Vanitas purposefully clenches around him.

 

“Come inside,” he purrs, “I want to feel you inside me Ven, want you to knot me.” His Alpha babbles something about not having a condom and he growls. “I don’t care! I’ll take a morning after pill or something, just do it!”

 

The command has Ventus gripping Vanitas’ hips tight enough to bruise as he comes for the second time, bucking his hips and crying Vanitas’ name. Vanitas thought he couldn’t be more full after sucking him off, after riding him, but the hot streams of cum that spill into him prove Vanitas dead wrong. Then his Alpha’s knot swells and he almost sobs. He can’t help how he comes right after, squirting into the sheets and almost collapsing on top of Ventus.

 

There’s a moment then of pure calm, their breath heaving, their heartbeats beating in time. Vanitas rolls to the side, bringing Ventus with him, as they wait for the knot to unswell.

 

“You know that morning after pills aren’t one hundred percent effective, especially after knotting.” Ventus says, barely above a whisper. He nods, and the Alpha punches him in the shoulder. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want pups!”

 

Vanitas hums amusedly.

 

“I’ll take the chance if I get to feel like  _ that _ again.”

 

Ventus huffs and punches him, softer this time at least.

 

“We really need to talk about this if we’re going to do it again.”

 

“Or,” he posits, “we could just do it again and talk when my heat is over.”

 

His Alpha’s eyes narrow, but his cheeks are bright red against his skin.

 

“Fine. But this time I want to actually try topping.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  


Later, when he’s knotted for what must be the third time in a row, Vanitas stares up at the ceiling.

 

“I wonder if they work less if you fuck more than once.”

Ventus looks mortified, and if he could move the Alpha would definitely vault out the window. As it is, he tries to suffocate himself with a pillow instead.

 

Vanitas just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Powerbottom Vanitas yo holla. Could continue this if there's interest.


End file.
